Dores e alegrias de uma vida
by eligld
Summary: "Vai saber se olhando bem no rosto do impossível, o véu, o vento o alvo invisível se desvenda o que nos une ainda assim". One-Shot. Em um universo alternativo Will está vivo e tenta lidar com algumas emoções de sua vida. Situada na quinta temporada, um tempo após o 5x05.


One-shot. Em um universo alternativo, Will não está morto e ainda luta para entender algumas emoções.

Disclaimer: os personagens de The Good Wife não são meus. A música Feito Pra Acabar também não é minha e sim de Marcelo Jeneci.

* * *

 **Dores e alegrias de uma vida**

" _Vai saber  
Se olhando bem no rosto do impossível  
O véu, o vento o alvo invisível  
Se desvenda o que nos une ainda assim"_

 _|Marcelo Jeneci – Feito Pra Acabar|_

\- Pai, eu não quero ficar aqui – O pequeno escondeu o rosto atrás da perna de seu pai, apertando fortemente sua mão. Seu cabelo castanho era liso, mas estava extremamente bagunçado, pois seu pai não havia conseguido penteá-lo direito. E no topo de sua cabeça, havia uma pequena mecha que insistia em ficar levantada. A mão que não segurava a de seu pai tinha um "D" maiúsculo que sua irmã havia acabado de pintar e sua roupa estava combinando, do jeito que ela mesma havia escolhido.

Ele tinha os olhos inocentes, as bochechas rosadas e a timidez de sua mãe.

\- Dylan, só um minuto, certo? – O pai respondeu colocando sua mão sobre a cabeça do menino. Por dentro, a dor e a alegria se misturavam e por um momento pensou em fraquejar na frente de seu filho.

\- Machuca, papai – O menino sussurrou abraçando a perna de seu pai com as duas mãos.

\- O quê, garotão? – O homem abaixou na altura de seu filho e colocou as duas mãos em seus pequenos braços.

\- É meu aniversário e eu não tenho mamãe – Dylan respondeu evitando olhar os olhos de seu pai.

\- Ei, amigão, não fale assim – Ele abraçou seu filho, deixando algumas lágrimas saírem – Sua mãe está lá em cimão, lá no céu e cuida de você. Todos os dias.

\- Até de Grace? – Ele voltou a olhar para o pai.

\- Claro. Dos seus irmãos grandãos, de mim e de você.

O homem sorriu quando tentou se levantar e Dylan não quis soltá-lo. O menino se dependurou no pescoço do pai, do jeito que sempre fazia quando queria ficar grudado nele e os dois ficaram ali por mais um tempo.

\- Aqui é calmo – Dylan aninhou-se no peito de seu pai e fechou os olhos, se embalando no sono.

 _Quem_ _me diz  
_ _Da luz que cega quando te ilumina  
_ _Da pergunta que emudece o coração_

/

\- Merda, merda, merda! – Ele resmungou. Sentou-se na privada por um minuto e depois se olhou no espelho. Ele ficou desesperado e não sabia o que pensar. Então se recompôs e decidiu sair do banheiro quando ela o chamou.

Quando ela viu a cara dele, deixou o sorriso cair da cara e perguntou:

\- O que foi, Will?

\- A camisinha estava furada – Ele respondeu não deixando os olhos dela.

\- Como assim? – Ela perguntou puxando os lençóis para se cobrir.

\- Furou, Alicia – Saiu mais grosseiramente do que ele queria – Você está tomando a pílula, certo?

\- Não – Ela respondeu rapidamente, se sentando.

Nesse dia eles se convenceram que estava tudo bem e decidiram não conversar mais sobre o assunto. Ela não admitia, mas por dentro a insegurança de engravidar novamente não era maior do que a alegria pela possibilidade de ter um filho dele. Por outro lado, Will estava nervoso e cada vez que se pegava pensando nessa possibilidade de ter um filho, não sabia se sorria ou se preocupava mais ainda. Foram algumas semanas até ele ir atrás dela novamente.

\- Você simplesmente some, Will? – Ela gritou quando ele apareceu na porta dela.

\- Eu não sabia o que pensar, Alicia – Ele tentou justificar, andando atrás dela – Eu nunca me vi assim, podendo ser isso...

\- Isso? Ser pai? – Ela virou para ele e os olhos – Se você imaginasse que _isso_ é a coisa mais gratificante do mundo. _Isso_ é fruto de algo que você ajudou a fazer! _Isso_ requer coragem que pelo visto você não tem!

\- Alicia, calma – Ele segurou os braços dela e sussurrou – Eu preciso que você saiba que estou aqui por você, independ-

\- Por nós, Will – Ela fechou os olhos e colocou as mãos sobre a barriga – Se você quer ficar, vai ser por nós.

Ele sorriu e a abraçou fortemente, beijando a testa dela com ternura.

\- Me desculpa, eu nunca mais faço isso – Ele sussurrou – Eu estou aqui por vocês, sempre.

(Detalhe: hoje Will sabe que essa mistura de emoções é igual ao cabelo de seu filho quando ele acorda)

Acontece que ele sabia de cor todos os dias que sentiu essas emoções: o primeiro dia em que a beijou, a primeira vez que eles subiram para aquele quarto do hotel, a segunda vez que eles começaram um caso, o dia em que ela contou que estava grávida, o dia que ele a pediu em casamento e o dia em que Dylan nasceu.

No começo ele não sabia lidar com a gravidez, mas se fez presente em todos os momentos. Nessa época eles não contaram para ninguém o que estava acontecendo, mas se tornou complicado a partir do momento em que as brigas entre a Florrick/Agos e a Lockhart/Gardner cessaram nos tribunais. Diane o pressionou e os dois discutiram quando ela o acusou de ter um caso com a esposa do governador.

\- Ex-esposa – Ele a corrigiu e andou até a cadeira em frente à mesa dela, sentando-se, com uma serenidade que ela nunca havia visto, ele confessou para sua sócia o que estava acontecendo.

\- Grávida? – Diane suspirou e franziu o cenho – Will, eu não acredito nisso. Como você sabe?

Ele respirou fundo, olhou para fora da janela e depois para ela.

\- É meu – Ele sussurrou.

\- Hm – Ela mordeu a ponta da armação do óculos em suas mãos e olhou para ele – Parabéns, eu acho?

Os dois sorriram e ele suspirou, antes de responder.

\- Sim, de fato.

Will se mudou para o apartamento dela. Quando a notícia chegou aos ouvidos de Peter, ele decidiu ir tirar satisfações com o advogado. Alicia não estava em casa e assim o governador decidiu levar a sério a discussão, o que resultou em uma troca de ofensas que cessaram quando Eli apareceu surtando, dizendo que isso seria péssimo para a imagem dos dois. Mais tarde, quando Will contou para Alicia o que havia acontecido, ela ficou ansiosa, fez um monte de perguntas e ele afirmou que estava tudo bem. Ele a abraçou até que ela dormiu em seus braços.

\- Vou ser tio outra vez – Owen contou a novidade para sua mãe no telefone – E Will quer falar com você.

Ele o fez. Pediu a bênção de usa mãe para que usasse a aliança de sua vó para pedir Alicia em casamento e depois pediu para que Veronica, Zach e Grace o aceitassem na família.

\- É o seu destino, garoto – Ela confirmou com um sorriso no rosto.

Em 9 meses a vida dele mudou de uma maneira que ele não sabia descrever. Durante a gravidez eles brigaram. Foram brigas feias, algumas até exageradas, mas ele ou ela sempre voltavam atrás, se beijando como se não houvesse outra coisa para fazer no mundo.

Até que Dylan nasceu. Ele nasceu com algumas complicações respiratórias, não chorava e Alicia se desesperou. Will sentia os olhos cheios de lágrimas e o coração acelerado.

Só que foi tudo muito rápido.

O médico pediu para que ele se afastasse um pouco e os batimentos dela caíram. Dylan chorou alto, com um berro forte e os batimentos dela pararam. Will não viu, pois estava sentado em uma sala segurando seu filho quando um enfermeiro explicou o que havia acontecido.

\- Sr. Gardner, eu sinto muito.

O mundo dele desabou. Ele não reagiu, só continuou o olhando para o enfermeiro e de repente sentiu tontura. Ele sabia que alguém havia tentando ampará-lo, falando algumas coisas e tentado tirar seus filhos de seus braços, mas ele não deixou. Naquele dia ele segurou o bebê contra o seu peito e chorou como nunca havia chorado antes. Ele não sabia até onde essa dor ia, mas enquanto ela o incomodou, ele chorou. Muitos tentaram falar com ele, mas ele quis ficar sozinho.

\- Eu quero vê-la – Ele pediu para um enfermeiro que entrou na sala, querendo checar os sinais vitais do bebê – Por favor.

Ele andou pelos corredores do hospital sem olhar para os lados e quando a viu deitada, desanimada e daquele jeito, correu para abraça-la e voltou a chorar.

\- Meu Deus, Alicia – Ele passava as mãos no cabelo dela, tentando fazer com que aquilo retirasse a dor que ele mesmo sentia – Tão linda. Tão linda – Ele continuou sussurrando. Will ficou ali perto dela até que um médico apareceu e pediu para que o acompanhasse.

\- Seu filho está bem, Sr. Gardner – Will olhou para o chão e quando o médico foi embora, encostou contra a parede e sentiu a tristeza novamente. Diane apareceu na sua frente e ele aceitou o abraço dela.

\- Você é forte, Will – Ela murmurou, passando as mãos suavemente nos ombros do sócio – Pelo seu filho que acabou de nascer.

Ele nunca culpou Dylan. De forma alguma, mas quando Peter Florrick apareceu para culpa-lo, ele o empurrou contra a parede e se não fosse Cary e Owen, ele sabia o que faria para defender sua família.

/

 _Quantas são  
As dores e alegrias de uma vida  
Jogadas na explosão de tantas vidas  
Vezes tudo que não cabe no querer_

\- Ele dormiu? – Grace perguntou com um sorriso bobo no rosto ao vê-lo deitado no ombro do pai.

\- Nunca vi pegar no sono como ele – Will respondeu o ajeitando dentro do carro – Você tem certeza que quer ir com a gente, Grace?

\- Sim... Zach disse que vai dirigir direto para lá e que não é para esperarmos ele – Ela sentou no banco do passageiro e o olhou com um olhar questionador quando ele fechou a porta e se aproximou da janela dela.

\- Você espera um segundo, Grace? Preciso muito disso – Grace assentiu com a cabeça e o observou andando até o túmulo de sua mãe.

\- Ei, você – Ele se ajoelhou e colocou passou os dedos sobre o nome dela no túmulo – Hoje nosso garoto faz 4 anos, Leesh. Ele se parece tanto com você. Têm seus olhos, sabia? Agora vamos eu, a Grace, sua mãe, Owen, minhas irmãs, um monte de gente comemorar o aniversário dele. Só faltou você – Ele suspirou e abaixou a cabeça, deixando uma lágrima cair – Eu te amo demais.

Ele andou com passos lentos até o carro, respirou profundamente limpando algumas lágrimas que insistiam em sair e deu uma risada quando viu que Grace e Dylan estavam dormindo.

\- Alô alô, acorda moçada – Ele sorriu cutucando Grace – Vamos nessa?

Assim que Alicia morreu, Will prometeu que ia ser um homem melhor para todos ao seu redor. Quando encontrou Grace e Zach pela primeira vez desde o ocorrido, ele sentiu a necessidade de pedir desculpas para eles. Então Grace correu para abraça-lo, enquanto seu irmão abraçou Owen. Foi nesse dia que seu contato com a adolescente se tornou essencial para Dylan. Por mais que ela estivesse chateada, aborrecida e com raiva do mundo, ela se esforçou para não questionar a vontade de Deus e prometeu que cuidaria de seu irmão mais novo que acabara de nascer.

\- Pai, pai, pai, pai – A voz do menino tirou o homem de seus pensamentos.

\- Começou – Will riu quando viu que o filho havia acordado.

\- O primeiro a falar é um sapo - Grace gritou e os três ficaram calados, até que Dylan começou a gargalhar – Olha o sapo feioso.

\- Eu não sou sapo feioso – Ele resmungou – Sou um sapo bonitão – Grace olhou para Will e os dois riram da resposta do menino.

\- Sabe, você é um sapão bonitão mesmo – Will falou olhando pelo retrovisor e sentiu o coração derreter com a gargalhada do filho – E vocês são tudo para mim, sabem disso né?

\- Obrigada Will - Grace assentiu.

\- Pelo quê? – Ele perguntou confuso.

\- Por esse sapo feioso – Ela riu – Amo ele demais.

\- Somos família, não somos? – Will sorriu e começou a cantar a música que tocava na rádio, sendo acompanhado pela adolescente e pelo filho.

Will sabia que essas estradas da vida começavam e nem sempre cabiam em seu final, mas trazem emoções que nos compõe. Ainda assim, já não sabia descrever essas emoções, nem o propósito delas, mas sabia que eram resultado de dores e alegrias de uma vida. Olhando mais uma vez para a figura de seu filho cantarolando, Will sorriu e olhou para a estrada à sua frente. Em algum lugar ela o levaria e seu bem maior estava ali e ele estava ali por ele. Pelo menos ele tinha a certeza dessa alegria.

Fim


End file.
